


First Breeding

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creature Balthazar, Creature Castiel, Creature Gabriel, Creature Inias, Creature Ion, Creature Lucifer, Creature Michael, Creature Samandriel, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Objectification, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Teen Dean, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel caught the sweet, fertile scent of an in Heat Omega and immediately started towards the scent. Omegas were hard to come by and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to breed one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

The sweet scent mixed with the salt of the ocean and had Castiel’s tentacles churning in the water. It smelled strongly of a fertile Omega during breeding season. He turned his head in the direction it was coming for and immediately set about closing the distance between the source and himself.

Omegas were hard to come by and it was important to breed them successfully when found.

The closer he got the thicker and sweeter the scent, calling to him and demanding his attention. It was so thick and potent Castiel was surprised it hadn’t attracted anyone or anything else that he might have to fight for competition or rights to help breed the Omega.

“Shit.” He heard the word cursed and blinked as he zeroed in on the Omega moving in the water. “Shit shit shit!”

Castiel swam closer as he reached out his tentacles and curled them around the warm, shuddering Omega. It twitched in his hold and tugged but Castiel easily pulled the Omega closer and turned towards the island his family claimed.

The Omega’s features were young, smooth and flushed with its Heat.

“What are you?” the Omega demanded in an arousal rough voice but Castiel simply cooed at it and held tighter as he used his free tentacles to launch himself through the water.

He was tempted to press inside, to start the breeding process before he arrived at the island but he knew it would be easier closer to land especially for the pretty Omega moaning in his hold.

“Let go. I need to get to shore.” It tugged at him some more but Castiel’s tentacles were strong and he didn’t worry about losing his find. It would be remiss of him  _not_  to properly breed an in Heat Omega. “Please.”

Omegas were specifically designed for breeding and carrying offspring after all. Younger ones were also easier to breed and Castiel knew they were more responsive. His family would be able to get far more offspring out of a young Omega than an older one who had already been through multiple breeding seasons.

The tugging eventually eased as did the demands and questions. Instead they turned into needy moans and shaking. Castiel pushed himself harder and faster, cutting through the water with ease and grinning when the island loomed in the distance.

He moved closer, through the shallow waters and onto the island shore. It wasn’t very far for him to reach the water that led through the island and into a large body of water at the island’s interior where his family was found.

There were a series of underwater caves that opened up underneath but Castiel was far too interested in breeding. He positioned himself closer to the side, tentacles still mostly in the water, as he shredded the clothing concealing the Omega’s hole and exposed the rest of the Omega’s body to his eyes.

He trailed his tentacles over warm skin and dragged one along the slick crease of the Omega’s ass. There he allowed the tip of his tentacle to rub against the wet entrance, teasing and searching, while he listened to whimpers and moans.

A few desperate, needy words escaped.

“Shhhh.” He soothed the shaking Omega, hands touching and holding while he spread the Omega’s legs wide open and started to nudge inside. “I’ll take care of you. Breed you full.”

First breedings were best taken slow as he’d learned in the past. It helped the Omega to adjust to being full and properly taken care of until they had been properly bred. He inched inside as his eyes hooded and his mouth dropped open at the tight, wet heat surrounding him.

It felt glorious and he relished the task of breeding such a young, sweet smelling Omega.

The Omega opened up for him as he pressed inside and sunk deeper before starting to lazily thrust inside, stretching the Omega’s hole open and probing against velvety insides. Each push of his tentacle had more moans and gasps and whimpers echoing in the air as the Omega tightened down on him trying to push down onto his tentacle.

“Oh oh please.” The words were choked as Castiel continued to sooth the Omega as he bred it. He watched the way its face reddened, lush mouth dropped open and eyes glazed. With his eyes traveling down Castiel could see his tentacle moving under the skin of the Omega belly’s the further he fucked in.

“An Omega. Young and fertile.” It was breathed from the left where one of his brothers was coming closer, “Where did you find it?”

Castiel glanced at Michael as his tentacle continued thrusting, “Near the rocks to the west out from the main shoreline.”

Michael made a considering hum, “He’s very pretty. Youthful…good for breeding.”

“You can breed him next.” Castiel offered as he got closer and closer to his release. “It will increase its chances of catching.” Michael smiled at him, pleased.

Slowly other members of Castiel’s family ventured up from the caves and from the ocean, watching as Castiel started to pump his release into the Omega with a moan. They all praised him on his find, commented on what a pretty Omega it was and he was more than happy to share.

His siblings shared any Omega they came across and he would be remiss to not return the favor.

Michael came next, having first asked, as Castiel’s tentacle pulled out causing his seed to escape but Michael was quick to secure the Omega and push himself inside the gaping, sloppy hole. The second breeding was faster, less cautious since the Omega’s entrance was well stretched and its body was used to the thick appendages the octo-creatures used.

Castiel moved out of the way, resting his tentacles in the water, as they watched Michael’s turn. His older brother’s tentacle pumped in and out with a wet, filthy sound as Michael’s breathing increased. The Omega was still moaning and its words had turned into desperate, needy sounds.

It had been the right thing to bring it back to the island for breeding. Castiel knew how cruel it was to leave an Omega in Heat alone and he couldn’t imagine what would have happened had he not caught the scent.

Omegas _needed_ to be bred full of offspring each Heat.

After Michael finished Lucifer took his turn, working two tentacles into the Omega’s ass to fuck in together, before Gabriel, Inias, Ion and Samandriel all took their turns. The Omega’s belly was swollen with their seed, the backs of his thighs wet and sticky.

Castiel grinned as he watched the Omega moaning and writhing in Balthazar’s tentacles as another round of breeding continued. “Good find, Castiel.” He preened at the praise and waited until everyone in his family had mated the Omega before taking his turn once more.

It would be days with little rest, with breaks to take care of the in Heat Omega, until its breeding season would end and hopefully the pretty green eyed Omega would catch. Castiel was more than sure with so many working to breed it that they would be more than successful.

Its belly was already bulging from so many rounds of their seed pumped up inside its body, working to fill its womb and breed it properly. His tentacle slipped out from its thoroughly stretched and sloppy hole before he passed it on to another sibling.


End file.
